Secret Love
by ReaperNinja01
Summary: Grimmjow is the 6th Espada, but while he is not doing his normal Espada stuff, he is locked away in his room. But not alone, he has his own little secret prisoner locked away.


**Secret Love**

This story is for Kurogoddess, I thought you would like a nice little story like this dedicated to you, even though it is short and only one chapter. This is for being there for me, always helping and pretty much being... You! And also special thanks to Hannah for being there to help with corrections and go over my story and read it for me and give me good advice.

**WARNING: This story is yaoi, if you don't like it, please don't read, you have been warned! Also I am bad with vocabulary, so I apologize ahead of time for any misspelled words.**

**Summary: **Grimmjow is the 6th Espada, but while he is not doing his normal Espada stuff, he is locked away in his room. But not alone, he has his own little prisoner locked away.

**Pairing: **GrimmjowXIchigo

**Before **Reading**: **The story line is before the Great War, Ichigo is now broken as you would say and all submissive to Grimmjow, Ichigo has now been there for nearly 2 months (which would have given Ichigo enough time to be broken.), and Nobody else knows that Grimmjow has Ichigo.

…

Grimmjow sat at the large table where he, all the Espada, and the three X-Shinigami occasionally met. Aizen was once again talking away about the soon to come War against the place called 'The Soul Society.' It bored Grimmjow, the brunette had talked of it so many times, it was always the same thing every time, with a few new updates here and there. Grimmjow yawned and looked around; it looked like he wasn't the only one paying no attention. Starrk had his head on the table, eyes closed and obviously asleep. Yammy looked like a brainless zombie as he stared at nothing, he was even drooling a little. Gin had a creepy smirk on his face as he continuously stared at everyone. Nnoitra was kicked back in his chair, his legs on the table and hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling, obviously bored as hell. Grimmjow let out a slight chuckle as he stared at the face Nnoitra was making.

"Grimmjow would you like to share what you find so laughable?" Aizen asked stopping his whole 'War' and 'Soul Society' speech.

"….."

"As I thought." Aizen said beginning to speak once again, "We are also still in search of Ichigo Kurosaki's location. As we all know he disappeared about 2 months ago. We believe he is hidden somewhere, training and growing stronger for the upcoming war."

Grimmjow smirked, if only they knew what was really going on. He sighed then yawned once again, he was close to falling asleep just like Starrk.

…

"Dismissed." Aizen said as he stood. He began walking away, Gin and Tousen following behind him.

Grimmjow quickly stood from his seat and headed toward his room, not really caring if it looked suspicious at all or not, but then something large was stopping him and was now blocking his way. "Nnoitra, move the fuckin' stick of yers ya call a Zanpaktou outta my way!" Grimmjow said, slightly annoyed.

"I ain't movin' it outta yer way 'till ya fight me." He said moving his Zanpaktou closer to Grimmjow, it nearly cutting him.

Grimmjow growled, "I ain't gonna fight ya, got somewhere ta be, stuff ta do."

"Like what?!" Nnoitra asked beginning to get angry.

"Mind yer own fuckin' business." Grimmjow said pushing Nnoitra's Zanpaktou out of the way, starting to walk. But Nnoitra quickly blocked his way once again. He was beginning to get pissed.

"I ain't leavin' without a fight!" Nnoitra said, his voice rising and getting louder.

"How 'bout I let ya fight one of my Fraccion instead?"

"No fuckin' wa-." In the blink of an eye Nnoitra was on the floor bleeding. Grimmjow looked around and saw Gin; his Zanpaktou unsheathed and had the raven's blood on it. "Oops, did I do that?~" He asked in a playful teasing tone. "I'm so naughty.~"

"…." Grimmjow quickly hurried out of the room before anything else could stop him from where he wanted to go.

…..

Finally Grimmjow was where he wanted to be. He smirked as he looked at the large white door with a black gothic 6 on it, behind it his room. He grabbed a key from his pocket and unlocked the first lock which locked people out, then twisted the lock above it which kept people locked in. He opened the door and slowly walked into the dark room. Closing the door behind him he locked it back up, so once again no one could get in or out. He didn't want anyone to come in and interrupt him, or to figure out his little secret.

Grimmjow watched as the blankets on his bed shifted and a figure rose from under them. Ichigo smiled softly as he looked at Grimmjow, "Hey, can you remove these?" He asked holding up his hands which were cuffed together, a chain moving up from the cuffs and connecting to a collar around his neck.

The blue haired man smirked. "I don't know if I should."

"Please? I've been a good boy.~" Ichigo said, putting on an innocent yet honest look on his face.

"Fine, but ya have ta get the key first." Grimmjow said dropping the key down his pants. Ichigo got out of the bed and walked over to Grimmjow, he dropped to his knee's pulling the blue haired mans pants down with him. He could see the key, but decided to ignore it. He looked at Grimmjow's cock which was already leaking pre-cum, at the moment that was much more interesting than the key. Ichigo smiled, slowly his tongue left his mouth and lightly moved over the tip of the blue haired mans dick.

Grimmjow smirked; his little Ichi knew exactly what to do to please him. Ichigo slowly moved his mouth over the tip, sucking as Grimmjow palmed the back of his head. "Common Ichi, I know ya can do better." Ichigo took more of the man's cock into his mouth, swallowing and sucking. Grimmjow let out a low moan. "Yer getting' better." Ichigo sucked and bobbed his head quickly. Then he deep throated him.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow cursed, he gripped both sides of Ichigo's head, thrusting in and out of his mouth hard and fast, skull fucking him. Ichigo moaned around Grimmjow's length, making vibrations. Grimmjow's cock throbbed, he was already close, he thrusted in again and came, filling Ichigo's mouth. Some of the white liquid spilling out the sides of his mouth and dripping down his chin. Grimmjow slowly pulled out of the teen's mouth and Ichigo swallowed.

Grimmjow grabbed the cuffs and pulled Ichigo onto his feet, he licked the cum off his lower lip and chin then kissed him, his tongue pushing into the teens mouth. Ichigo sucked on the man's tongue, nipping and biting down on it softly. Grimmjow slowly pulled away and licked his lips, "Fucking delicious."

Ichigo blushed slightly, a small smirk on his face. "Are you sure that's not your cum you're talking about?"

"Pretty damn sure." Grimmjow said as he picked up the key and undid the cuffs, but kept the collar around Ichigo's neck. Ichigo smiled and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck. The man put his hands on Ichigo's ass and lifted him up. He stepped out of his pants and walked over to the bed then carefully set Ichigo down. "Clothes off now." He commanded. Ichigo pulled his Shinigami uniform off and threw it to the floor.

Grimmjow smirked as he looked over the teen's body; he pulled his white Espada jacket off and threw it onto the floor. Then he pushed Ichigo against the bed and inserted two fingers into the teen. The smirk on Grimmjow's face disappeared and turned into a frown. "Ya were fingerin' yerself weren't ya?" He asked slowly pulling his fingers out of the teen. "Or were ya playin' with that toy I said only ta use in front of me?"

"B-Both…" Ichigo said slightly ashamed, his face turning a little red.

Grimmjow growled, "Ya gonna pay fer doin' that." He said as he reached under the bed and pulled out a medium sized box; white of course, and set it onto the bed. Ichigo sat up, but was pushed back and held down so he couldn't move. He reached into the box, pulling out two leather straps and tied Ichigo's hands above his head and onto the bed. Then he grabbed two more and did the same with his legs, but loosening them so the teen wasn't bent in half, but was still hardly able to move. Ichigo watched as Grimmjow reached for more stuff in the box. 'There's more?!' he thought to himself.

Grimmjow smirked and dumped everything out of the box, all of its contents falling onto the bed and causing Ichigo's eyes to widen at all the vibrators, dildos, gags, tape, rope, chains, and other things. Before Ichigo could argue or complain, a ball gag was pushed into his mouth. He tried speaking, but all that came out was muffled gibberish. Then he grabbed two small vibrators and tape, he taped them onto Ichigo's nipples and turned them on. The orangette moaned against the gag and squirmed around a little.

Grimmjow grabbed another vibrator, one with a long wire that led to a remote. He pushed it up into the teen's ass, turning the vibration speed up just a little, and taped the remote to his outer thigh. Then he grabbed a cock ring, putting it on Ichigo's dick. Grabbing a dildo, he turned it on full vibration and pushed it into Ichigo as far as it could go. Ichigo's eyes widened and he pulled against the bonds above his head. "Anything wrong Ichi?~" Grimmjow asked using the remote to turn the first vibrator inside him up onto a higher setting.

Ichigo moaned against the gag once again, he gripped his hands, digging his nails into his wrists and nearly drawing blood. Grimmjow turned the two vibrators on Ichigo's nipples all the way up and onto the highest setting. The teens body began to shake a little, it was so much pleasure, he didn't think he could handle it. Grimmjow chuckled, "Yer already at yer limit and I've barely even started."

Ichigo blushed deeply and looked away. Grimmjow growled lowly, he turned all four of the vibrators to their highest setting causing Ichigo to scream at all the pleasure. The bluenette slowly pulled the vibrating dildo and threw it to the side, not even bothering to turn it off. Then he grabbed Ichigo's hips and began ramming into him vigorously. Ichigo moaned loudly, arching his back a little. Grimmjow smirked and began moving slowly to tease Ichigo. The orangette squirmed and mumbled against the gag, he needed more.

"Ichi, ya have ta speak clear, I can't understand ya." He continued to tease. The teen moaned and tried grinding back against the bluenette but it was virtually impossible with the bonds restraining him. Grimmjow chuckled and pushed deeper into Ichigo. "Damn, yer ass is swallowing my cock!" He said moving in and out of the orangette faster. Ichigo screamed against the gag as the vibrator inside him was pushed against his prostate and remained there.

Grimmjow laughed as he continued pounding into Ichigo, hitting the vibrator each time and continuously hitting it against his prostate. Tears slowly fell from Ichigo's eyes, the pleasure was overwhelming, he couldn't take much more, he felt as though he was about to burst.

Grimmjow reached behind Ichigo's head and undid the ball-gag, pulling it out of his mouth and kissing him as he continued thrusting quickly. The orangette moaned loudly in the kiss. Grimmjow slowly pulled away, the teen whimpered; he couldn't handle the pleasure anymore. "P-Please Grimmjow, take it off!"

"There is no Grimmjow, only 'master' and ya can beg better than that, I should know, I've taught ya well over the past two months you've been here." He said, moving faster.

"M-Master please, Please take the cock ring off! I'm going to explode if you don't." Ichigo cried out. Slowly Grimmjow pulled the cock ring off Ichigo and he began ramming into the teen. Ichigo screamed in pleasure as he was finally able to release all the warm white fluid that he had been forced to hold in. He tightened around Grimmjow's length, causing him to cum as well; filling Ichigo until cum was dripping out of his ass. He was panting hard and his cheeks were a bright pink color. Grimmjow slowly pulled himself out.

"M-master, please turn the vibrators off." He panted.

"Why the hell should I?" Grimmjow asked gripping the teens chin and biting on his lower lip gently.

"Because I'm going to cum again if you don't." Ichigo moaned and shook slightly.

Although Grimmjow didn't want to he reached for the remotes and turned them off. He smiled, "Ya look sexy with all that cum coverin' yer body." Ichigo's face turned a deep shade of red. He pulled at the bonds, wanting to cover his body but there was no point at all in trying since he was still restrained. Grimmjow's tongue slowly left his mouth and he began licking at the cum on Ichigo's cock and chest. Then teen moaned, his eyes widening slightly as Grimmjow's tongue circled his entrance and slowly pushed in. "Ichigo." Grimmjow said, his voice a deeper tone than usual. "Ya think ya can go another round?" He asked pulling the vibrator out of Ichigo.

"Yes master, as many rounds as you want me to go." Ichigo smiled.

Grimmjow smirked as he pulled the other two vibrators off Ichigo's nipples and undid the leather straps on his hands and legs letting him free. The teen allowed Grimmjow to grab him and put him into a new position so now his chest and face were against the bed and his ass was in the air, he turned his head to the side as not to suffocate and to see Grimmjow. "I'm gonna try somethin' new, I'm sure ya can handle it." Grimmjow said pushing in.

"We've done it like this be-" Ichigo let out a small scream in pain and pleasure as Grimmjow's cock grew bigger and longer, small barbs growing out of it his ears turned into cat ears and a tail appeared.. The bluenette was now in his 'Release Form.' Ichigo gripped the sheets below him as Grimmjow moved slowly. It was painful, yet felt good. Grimmjow wrapped his tail around Ichigo's leg and leaned forward, gripping his waist and nipping the back of the teens neck. He pushed all the way in, digging his nails into Ichigo's waist causing the teen to cry out loudly. "Oh God! Please I want more!" he screamed.

Grimmjow smirked, "That's right, I'm yer god." He said as he began moving faster.

Ichigo arched his back as the bluenette rammed into him, the teen continued moaning and screaming loudly in pleasure, "Grimm, you feel so good!"

"Say more I love hearin' ya scream."

"I-I enjoy you inside of me!"

"What was that?! Common dirty talk!"

"I love having your big hard cock inside of me!" Ichigo cried out loudly.

"And what is my big hard cock doin'?" Grimmjow asked moving faster and harder, he was getting close already, and he could tell Ichigo wasn't far behind.

"Fucking me so hard and good!"

Grimmjow smirked. "And what do ya want it ta do?"

"C-cum deep inside of me!" Ichigo cried out in pleasure.

"Good." He moved faster and harder, slamming himself into Ichigo. Then he felt the teen tighten around him and moan loudly as he came. Grimmjow pressed in deeply one more time and came. Ichigo panted as he fell onto the bed, his body limp. Grimmjow pushed all the sex toys off the bed and grabbed Ichigo, holding him close and laid the teen on his side, holding him close. He kept himself inside of the teen, not wanting to pull out. The orangette moved around a little until he got comfortable and relaxed. Grimmjow smiled and licked Ichigo's neck. "Ya did good taday Ichi."

Ichigo smiled as his eyes slowly closed, he was unable to keep them open any longer, and soon enough he was asleep. Grimmjow's smile turned into a smirk seeing that the teen was now asleep. "Let's see how ya do tomorrow." He said closing his eyes. His tail twitched and slowly disappeared along with his cat ears and the barbs on his dick as he fell asleep.

**END**

…. Yeah I just really had to get a Grimmjow Ichigo story out of my system and this loving/brutal thing came to my mind, hope you guys like it.

**BLOOPERS:**

Me: CUT! Ichigo, you're not supposed to cum yet, damn maybe the vibrators and everything are too much.

Grimmjow: *Gets an evil smirk* Ya know Reaper Ninja we can use this *He holds up a cock ring.*

Ichigo: *Eyes widen and he pulls against the bonds and tries to speak but is unable to since he is gagged.* MMMMFF

Me: Perhaps… Okay, let's give it a try. Okay crew start take 17!

….

Ichigo: P-Please Grimmjow, take it off!

Grimmjow: There is no Grimmjow, only Zhoul!

Me: Damnit Grimmjow, it's master, not Zhoul!

Grimmjow: Sorry, just always wanted ta say that

…..

Grimmjow: Ya think there can be a scene where I fuck Ichigo so hard I break the bed.

Ichigo: *Spits out the water he was drinking and nearly falls out of the chair he was taking a break in before the next scene* HELL FUCKING NO!

Me: You've been watching the twilight series with your sister Nell again haven't you, le'me guess Breaking Dawn?

Grimmjow: What, she wanted company

Me: ….

Ichigo: ….


End file.
